Fighting for something worth fighting for
by N7star
Summary: Sam Shepard has been physically and mentally tortured, but she still fought. Before there was a simpler time when she knew a innocent six year old named Miranda lawson they had grew up together and she grew untold feelings for the girl now that they meet again to fight the collectors Shepard has moved on to bluer pastures but has she really moved on? Femshep/Miranda femshep/liara
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so be gentle guys. spacer Shep warhero/solesurvivor**

* * *

"One two three…five eight ten! Ready or not here I come!" twelve year old Sam Shepard looked around for her two best friends. It was a bright sunny warm day on earth, it smelt of morning dew from the mist of rain that was laid upon the planet earlier that morning. Shepard pushed back her red hair, "where are they?" Shepard walked farther along huge yard of her house. Shepard smiled, oh she knew

Exactly where she was, Shepard ran over to her fathers old tool shed opening door with a satisfying creak. "Come out come out I know you're in here dude just come out." Shepard walked in further, "yah!" Shepard was tackled to the ground, her vision was covered by raven black hair. "I got you!" The girl cheered, the girl stood up off Shepard offering a hand to help the redhead up, she took the hand and stood up. "That's not the point of the game Miranda." Shepard said dusting herself off, Miranda folded her arms. "Well, better to get them before they get you." Shepard sighed,"Yeah…look I know you're trying not to think about me moving but…" Miranda was beautiful, but she had braces, she had glasses her hair was always up in a ponytail. She looked like a complete nerd. "Megan, I'm gonna miss you." Shepard caressed Miranda's redden cheek, she pulled her close and laid her lips on Miranda's, it took her breath away, it was too much so she pulled away before she potentially passed out. "I'm sorry." Shepard blushed, but Miranda was way more flushed than Shepard had ever been she was awestricken. "For what?" She choked out. "Hey!" The two jumped at the voice breaking the intense silence. "Did you guys forget about me?" Niket smiled, Shepard shook her head. "No, niket. We just were doing something."

"Megan! Come on its time to go say goodbye to your friends! Forever!" John, Shepard's older brother laughed. Shepard shook her head, "what an asshole. she turned to niket and miranda, "I gotta go." Shepard hugged niket, "take care of Miri." Shepard walked over to Miranda, she wrapped her arms around her. "I love you." she whispered. There was one thing for sure Shepard truly loved Miranda, and all her perfect Imperfections and flawless flaws, and she would not rest until she was in her arms again.

* * *

It had been three year later, Shepard was fifteen, Shepard's parents were both military so they always are moving around Shepard tried her hardest not to get attached to people but that failed miserably. She suppose that they would stay here, in mindoir for at least five years or so until they moved where ever next. Shepard would definitely follow in their footsteps, she just thought I'm gonna die anyways might as well die for something worth dying for. She was still thought about niket and Miranda, mostly Miranda…her heart grew stronger and stronger everyday for the blue beauty. Shepard had been going through some changes now a days, she use to think Miranda was beautiful back then but now she thinks she's just sexy all she wanted to was…kiss her and touch her to make her feel good and stuff. "Megan! Come on time for dinner!" John yelled, this how it was every day Shepard would just sit in her room And wait to be called

Out she didn't see much purpose except eating and school. Shepard got out of bed and trotted downstairs, it was just her and John, their mom and dad had been somewhere on mission or debriefing or something.

"Pick anytime of cereal you like." John said pouring milk in a cereal filled bowl. Shepard frowned cereal again? How long do I have to keep eating cereal? "Pass me the fruity pebbles." John smirked which was never a good thing. "Of course you would like fruity things very much like you." Shepard rolled her eyes and got the cereal herself, pouring a lot in the bowl. John sat Down at the rounded dinner table, "You know I saw your messages between you and your little girlfriend." Shepard's heart stop, "John I told you to stop looking through my shit!" Her and Miranda had only talked once during their time apart and that was last week, she had informed Shepard that she had moved all over the world with her father, during her time in California she ran away from her father and took oriana with her. Shepard hasn't seen Miranda in a while and she hasn't seen Shepard either, but that was a good thing, she wanted Miranda to see her in person she had changed a lot. She was more fit, tanner surprisingly since she was ginger, her hair became thicker and more luxurious, her teeth were sparkling white and her eyes turned from a pale green to rare emerald green. "Yeah yeah…I'm not the one who left their omni mail open on the desktop." Shepard rolled her eyes, she daydreamed about the first day her and Miranda met everyday.

_"Hi. I'm Sam! Hi my names Sam! Sup girl my names Sam. No! Just go up to her." Six year old Shepard sat in the Sandbox looking back and forth between the sand castle and the pretty girl on the swing alone. "I think we should just talk to her, ask her if she'd like to play royalty with us." Niket suggested. Shepard rolled her eyes, there was many things niket still had to learn. "Nik! She's a pretty girl we can't just walk up to her and say hi." Niket tilted his head in confusion, "why not?" Shepard didn't know why, because well she was intimidated by the girl, by her beauty. "Okay I can do this. Come on." Shepard stood up and walked over to the girl with niket in tow. Shepard marched over to the girl with confidence, catching her attention just as Shepard tripped over her feet. "H-hey my names Sam Shepard, and this is niket." Shepard waited for the girl to say something, but she stayed quiet. Niket leaned and whispered in Shepard's ear. "Think she can talk?" Shepard had known niket for the three years she's been in Australia, she had come to find out that he's not the smartest. "Of course she can talk…you can talk right?" The girl smiled brightly her smile was beautiful gorgeous actually, "Of course I can speak." Shepard blushed at the angel in front of her, she rubbed the back of her neck a habit she picked up from her father. "Yeah see niket I told you she could talk." Niket laughed, "Megan was afraid to come talk to you! Because she thought you were too bootiful!" Shepard redden even more she became redder than a strawberry, she pushed niket. "I didn't say that!" Niket smiled widely, "Megan and-hey what's your name?" The girl giggled, "Miranda lawson." Niket smiled even bigger, "Megan and Miranda sittin in a tree!" Shepard was became hot and sweaty, this was embarrassing Miranda was smiling at Shepard, it was like she like watching Shepard squirm. "Megan we already got rid of your cooties! Now your just gonna get more from Miranda!" Miranda crossed her arms, "I most certainly do not have cooties!" Niket nodded rapidly, "Yeah huh! Every girl has them! And if they kiss someone they have them too!" Miranda hopped off the swing. She walked up to the red Shepard and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Now she has cooties." Shepard just blinked her wide eyes, "I think I like cooties."_

* * *

"Oh god kill me! Just kill me you fucker! Do it do it!" Private Briggs screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice was horse they hadn't had water for two days Shepard squadron had been kidnapped by a group of bartarians on akuze. "That would be too easy wouldn't it?" The batarian chuckled, "You know, you humans are weak. Begging to be killed." Shepard spit blood out her mouth, "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for that bullet in your head." The baterian pistol whipped Shepard in the jaw. "Shut the fuck up you human shit!" Shepard fell on her side her hands were bonded together making it hard to sit up. He stood over her, "We can get something outta this one, all bark and no bite as you humans say." Oh but was he ever so wrong, Shepard had more than talk bark she had a roar, a fire a storm, a hurricane inside her. "You sit tight ill be back with…the saw." The man left and slammed the door behind him. "We're gonna fucking die here." Briggs whispered. Shepard couldn't die here, she had something to live for. Someone. "Remember your training soldier! I will never accept defeat!" Shepard brought her bound hands under her body, bringing them in front of her, Briggs did the same waiting for what was next. "Now we're gonna hop over to the door and when he comes in I strangle him. Then we'll get the saw cut our hands and feet lose, take his gun kill everyone quietly take their gun and shoot only if necessary, is that clear?" Briggs nodded, the two jumped up and hopped to the door. It had been six years later Shepard had enlisted in the Alliance marine corps as planed. The door opened, "looky-" Shepard put her arms around the bartarian neck and brought him close to her chest chocking him out. "Shh…" she whispered, "Go to hell you four eyed shit." Brigs grabbed the saw with his free fingers, they saw away at their rope bounds before getting completely free. Shepard took the gun, "lets get our people and get the hell out of here." Shepard and Briggs made it down the dark grimy hallway leading to the room that they were brought out of from the rest of the soldiers. "Stay vigilant and quite." Shepard warned, they opened the quietly. There was ten soldiers all tied up and gagged and beaten to nearly death, four barterians in front of them . Shepard looked around the corner she spotted one baterian heading for the door she ducked quickly behind the door. "Shit, Briggs a bartarian is about to pass. Take him down." The bartarian walked pass and Briggs took action, he snapped the guys neck and laid him gently on the ground Taking his gun after. "You take out two I take out two." Shepard and Briggs took out the four with shots to the heads. "I'm proud of you Briggs." Shepard smiled and Briggs saluted. "thank you I'm proud to serv-" a gun shot rung off, Shepard checked her self for a wound realizing it wasn't her she grabbed her gun and pointed to where the bullet came from, it was a batarian and Shepard didnt hesitate to shoot killing him dead. "Sarg." A voice said shakily, Shepard got to her knees. "Briggs…dammit." He had a shot to the chest it was fatal and he knew it there was no way they would get help in time. "I'm…i failed." He said slowly. Shepard shook her head, "no I failed I got you killed. This is my fault." Briggs smiled, "no. You're a hero sarg. You saved the…squad, you're…my…hero and I'm glad…to serve…" he shut his eyes his chest stopped taking shaky breaths. He was gone. "You're my hero Briggs." Shepard smiled. Shepard cut all marines free and equipped them. "Protect me." Shepard picked Briggs up carrying him over her shoulder. "Never leave a fallen comrade."

* * *

"Sam! We have to get out of here!" Liara screamed, Shepard shook her head. "Not without joker! Just go!" Liara started to cry, "not without you! Ill stay!" Shepard stared liara right in the eyes. "GO! That's an order!" Liara was in full blown tears, "I love you." Shepard paused. "I love you too." Liara ran off to the escape pods. Shepard wanted to punch Jeff for this one, she ran to joker as fast as she could which wasn't fast. "Come on joker lets go!" She yelled, "no! I can save her!" Shepard shook her head, "there's a huge fucking hole! You're not saving shit!" Joker shook his head, "alright." The two hurried to the escape pod, joker climbed in before Shepard. But a explosion went off and Shepard couldn't reach, she pressed the button to the escape pod to send it off before distending into space. Shepard began hyperventilating, she was running out of air, she struggle in the air feeling as though she was being choked, the darkness began to fog up her vision before death engulfing her.

The next time Shepard woke up she was sore, confused and felt like death. "Shepard, Just stay calm. You're safe." Shepard started breathing faster and just as her heart. She knew that voice anywhere. "M…" she opened her eyes, to meet a pair of crystal ocean blue ones. "Just stay calm…Sam." It was her. Miranda laid a hand on her face and Shepard automatically calmed down. "Just rest Sam."Shepard closed her eyes and that's what she did, Miranda was here and she could definitely rest.


	2. Chapter 2

"The illusive man would like to speak with you now." Miranda announced, but Shepard ignored the order. "Miri…it's been forever…where's nik? where's Oreo?" Miranda frowned, "We have a mission lets get it done nothing more nothing less." Shepard punched Miranda in the arm, "shut up with that, the mission is important bullshit. Miri it's been like fifteen years I've waited to get back to you, for that long." Miranda sighed and turned to lean forward on the rail, "the illusive man would like to speak with you now Commander, I suggest you do that, this conversation is over and that how it will stay." Shepard was confused and angry really angry fumed with rage, she clenched her fist. "Alright, fine." Shepard marched into the room to met TIM of course he really wasn't there or she would probably killed him and find whatever chip that was controlling her Miranda. "Tim what the fuck have you done to Miranda." He took a long drag from his cigar, "Shepard." He let out the smoke that wasn't floating around in his lungs. "I take it your nap was refreshing."

Shepard rolled her eyes, "cute. Now what have you done to Miri…operative lawson." Tim had a twisted smirk on his face, "i did nothing to operative lawson, scouts honor, but lets cut to the chase, freedom progress, collectors are the biggest new threat, operative lawson will fill you in on the way there should take at least two hours to get there you will take Taylor and lawson as back up." Shepard crossed her arms and put her weight on the back of one leg, "Where's the rest of my crew, my old crew." Tim shook his head, "all out of my reach at the time." Shepard didn't say anything more, she was still mad. She left Tim and returned to the docks. "Alright suit up. Lets go."

The three returned to the shuttle and took off. "Now maybe we have to finish our research on how robust your memory is." Miranda pulled out a data pad and began to read out loud. "How much do you remember about saren? And your time on akuze?" Shepard ran a hand through her hair, "saren, Spector, traitor, sovereign slave, deceased, killer? me." Shepard sighed, she didn't look at neither of the agents. "Akuze? Private Briggs, deceased my fault. I escaped and so did the rest of the marines that weren't killed barbarically, we were beaten brutally raped mentally, the bartarians used brutal force as their shield from failure to their people, me i used hope. Love. And prayers. as my shield of sanity, I kept fighting. I wouldn't give up. when I was a kid, I promised I wouldn't rest until a girl named Miranda was in my arms again." Shepard looked up to face the two, they just stared. Just stared. She cocked a brow,"is that all lawson?" Miranda cleared her throat, "Jacob," she said. "Give us a moment?" Jacob stood up with a nod, "I'll uh just be in the cockpit." When he left Miranda automatically got up and took seat beside Shepard. "What the hell Sam?" Shepard shook her head, "What do you mean what the hell? Why did you act like such a bitch toward me, Miri. I don't think you know this but I'm a car and you're my gas." Shepard blushed intensely, "Miranda I've had a crush on you for like for ever…" she rubbed the back of her neck, not looking into her Miranda's eyes. "I was just to-" Miranda pulled Shepard in for a tight passionate hug, "Sam…" Miranda ran a hand through Shepard's red tousled locks, She eventually let go and studied her. "Sam…you've changed a lot. Your eyes and hair."

Shepard smiled, "Me? Last time I saw you…you had braces and glasses and your hair was always up, you always wore dresses. Now…" Shepard scanned Miranda's body up and down, "you look…sexy…that was creepy wasn't it?" Shepard blushed, Miranda just giggled this was just like old times, Shepard making a fool out of herself and Miranda just laughing about it. "So I heard you and are a thing." Shepard shrugged she really didn't loooooove liara, she loved her, really she did, but it was on and off. "Yes sorta, Wait." Shepard smiled, "jealous? That's why you were so pissed! Gee Miranda I would have thought someone of your stature-" Miranda reddened and let out a scoff, "Oh please Sam I am not jealous." Shepard laughed loudly, "Yes! Miranda likes me! Don't worry Miri I like me too, I lot of people do. Like Liara." Shepard gave a goofy smile that will be now known as the cutest smile ever. "I Like you too Miri. always have." Miranda smiled, "I don't believe a big goof ball like you saved the universe, I mean you have that fire that'll make someone follow you in to bloody hell." Shepard caressed Miranda's cheek. "How many times do I have to say it?" Shepard smiled, "you were the fire. You are the fire. You kept me going. You're all I ever wanted, i love all your perfect Imperfections, I love your body, personality, face, heart everything Miri. I love you." Shepard blushed a little the old childish nervousness around Miranda came back. "Oh shit did I finally just confess that?" Miranda nodded mindlessly, "Sam…I-" Shepard waved a hand, "no no it's unprofessional we should just be friends, right?" Miranda nodded awkwardly, "right. Right." Shepard didn't want to be friends, but it wouldn't be fair to liara or the mission.

* * *

MAY 22

"Look Miri! I found snake!" Shepard was eleven years old, she had still been in Australia with her parents and brother, Miranda ran over to where Shepard sat in the grass. "It's a baby Dendrelaphis punctulata," Shepard looked up at Miranda with a cocked brow, she smiled and rolled her eyes. "A Australian tree snake, Agile and slender, this non-venomous snake can grow up to 2m but is usually a little over 1m." Shepard picked up the creature and smiled, "You're such a nerd Miri, it's a wonder why someone cool like me, would hang out with you." Miranda smiled a little, "says the girl who still collects comics." Shepard put down the snake, "it's getting late we should head inside." Miranda nodded they were having a sleepover, surprisingly her father allowed it. The two ran into the house and up the stairs into Shepard's room,

Shepard closed and locked the door behind them. "When we touch or I our eyes met I get a little queasy, my knees start to shake, my hands get sweaty and my heart starts to race. I try to stay busy with things to do, by cant stop thinking about you…" Miranda cocked a brow, "who's this for?" She held up a sheet of paper. Shepard blushed, "no one…I just uh…wanted to write." Miranda sat down the paper and flopped on the bed, "Sam…could we sleep together? I've been having dreams about my father and i…need you." Shepard blinked, she looked as though she's seen a ghost, "yeah sure Miri. No problem." Miranda smiled widely, "great." Miranda stood up, she began strip down to her bra and panties. Shepard tried her hardest not look, she was really perfect even at this age, she took down her hair and took off her glasses. She smiled showing the metal between her teeth, "aren't you gonna get ready for bed?" Shepard became redder than ever seen before, just as red as her hair almost. "Yeah. Yes. I have some clothes for you that you left over here by the way." Shepard walked over to to her draw and pulled out Miranda's tank top, knee high socks and her short shorts for herself she picked out a tank top also and gym shorts that touched the top if her knee. "Its okay I washed them." Shepard stripped and got dressed quickly, she just didn't want to parade around nude and show Miranda her body.

She turned off the light once they were done getting dressed, they crawled into bed together and stayed as far away as possible. A few minutes passed before anyone said anything. "Sam?" No response. "Sam!" She whispered louder. "Hm?" Shepard said groggily, she must have been really tired, they had only been in bed for a solid five minutes. "Can we…cuddle?" Shepard's eyes shot open, "what?" She said quietly, Miranda paused for a moment before repeating herself. "I wanna cuddle…I need to. I can't sleep." Shepard turned on the light beside her bed, she looked at Miranda, she had been crying, she still looked beautiful, "Miri are you okay? What's wrong?" Shepard wiped away her tears. Miranda sobbed, "I…I need you to hold me." Shepard nodded, she hated seeing Miranda cry. "Alright." She turned off the light and laid back down with Miranda. "Like this?" Shepard hugged Miranda from behind, Miranda moved closer to Shepard so they could be tight, she intertwined there legs and she took Shepard's hand placed it on her chest, she could feel the fast pounding on her chest, but felt totally relaxed in her arms. "Perfect." Perfect was just the right word for it their bodies were meant to fit each other like a puzzle, she nuzzled her face into Miranda's hair and dose back to sleep.

JULY 30th

_"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Miri happy birthday to you!" It was Miranda's 13th birthday, she was older than Shepard by three weeks, but Shepard didn't mind she like her woman older. Miranda sat on Shepard's bed, her feet never reaching the floor. Shepard came from the bathroom with her hands behind her back. "Happy birthday dude!" Miranda smiled a sad smile, "thank you Sam, you're the only one that seemed to remember." Shepard frowned, "Of course I remember! It's the most important day evvvvver! Look." Shepard brought her hands in front of her, "It's a hamster!" Shepard uncover the animal as she watched Mirandas eyes sparkle with joy. "Oh my god Sam! Is that for me?" Miranda jumped off the bed and into Shepard's arms, "duh it's for you! For a genius Miri you're not that smart." Miranda stepped back with a laugh, "asshole." She handed Miranda the hamster, Miranda took the animal with care, smiling once it was in her hands. "I love it! It's so cute, it reminds me of you. Cute, sweet, soft." Shepard rolled her eyes, "just don't go around telling people that, ill lose all my street cred." Miranda giggled, "come on everyone already knows you act like a complete softy around me, you never swear around me, you're always doing things for me, you protect me, you're always flushed around me, you're like a little angel, it's adorable."_

___Shepard smiled, but still blushed. "That noticeable huh?" Miranda just stared at Shepard, "Sammy…" Miranda sat back on the bed, unshed tears formed in her eyes. Shepard came to rescue hopping on the bed and taking Miranda's hand in hers. "What's wrong?" Miranda let the tears run down her face knowing Shepard would wipe them away. "My father. He created me only for my body and mind. He's going to just make me marry someone who is filthy rich so he could have some type of gain from it. He didn't even tell me happy birthday today or in this case, created day." Shepard frowned, "your father is a complete tool, all I wanna do is protect you Miri, you've came over to my house with bruises on your face and lied about it, Miri I'm not dumb, and even if I am you're a terrible lier. The point is I'm here for you Miri, I…like you…more than a friend should." Miranda smiled, "Im quite found of you too." Miranda leaned close to Shepard's cheek her long thick lashes tickling Shepard's cheek, Miranda kissed Shepard slightly she could feel Shepard's hot skin on her lips. She pulled away to see Shepard in awe, they were still holding hands even though they were sweating buckets, now that's love._

* * *

"Vetor should go with tali, Miri-operative lawson." Shepard turned to Miranda with a smirk. "I'm the boss and what I say goes, is that clear lawson?" Miranda rolled her eyes, "yes." Shepard rolled her hand, "yes?" Miranda sighed, "yes. commander." Tali nodded, "thank you Shepard. I'm glad to see you run things still." Shepard smiled, "oh you know it tali." The three headed back to the shuttle preparing for the long trip back. "That went well." Shepard said taking off her armor.

Miranda frowned, "Yes. I suppose it would have been cleaner if you hadn't been fraternizing with ms. Vas Normandy." Shepard laughed loudly, "me and tali? That would be a little awkward…since I've called her my little sister countless times. But whatever you're into it's cool lawson I don't judge." Jacob snickered a bit, getting a cold stare from Miranda. "Neanderthals." She mumbled. Shepard made kissy faces and winked. "Hey cutie why don't you come over here and help a marine out with her armor." Miranda rolled her eyes and started clamping the clamps to the armor. "I was actually was talking to Taylor but you'll do, I guess." Miranda took off the last piece before punching Shepard in the arm. "You weren't saying that a couple of hours ago." She whispered so only her and Shepard could here it. "Don't worry I'm a complete dyke, gee Miri dont get so jealous over everybody."

* * *

"Joker? Where they hell have you been?" Shepard smiled, good ole joker. The cause of her death. But did bring her back with Miranda. "Shit commander. I should be asking you that. What was it like dying?" Shepard sighed. "Well, there was the pain part. And more pain and more pain but other than that joker it was swell." Joker winced, "sorry, but hey! Look!" The two came up on a window, "my baby is back!" There sat the Normandy, well new Normandy, in running condition. "Well what's her name?" Shepard said. Joker smiled, "Normandy N7." Shepard laughed, "perfect." The two made it inside the normandy. "Oh there's a girl gotta go." Shepard said.

"Welcome commander, I'm happy to be serving under you, my name is Kelly chambers your yeomen." Shepard smiled, "No Kelly You are serving with me, we are all equal." Kelly smiled even brighter, "I feel like I could just fall in you arms and you would catch me."

"I might do more than that Kelly." Shepard winked. Kelly blushed, "now that's a enticing thought." Shepard went up to her cabin, she opened the door to see a visitor. "Just couldn't stay away?" Shepard smiled, Miranda rolled her eyes with a smile. "No, I…whatever. It's just been forever, and I just wanna spend sometime with you before I have lots of reports to do." Shepard smiled and walked down the stairs to her bedroom area, "you think sleeping up here with me would be unprofessional? You're are suppose to make sure I'm okay, and I'm not okay unless you're here with me." Miranda smiled, "Sam people would find out and I'm not ready to be the talk of the ship already." Shepard shrugged, "fuck them, I run this ship." Shepard striped down to her bra and boxer briefs. She walked over to the draw and pulled out gym N7 shorts and a N7 tank top. "I know you're not gonna leave so I have some extra things in there." Miranda got undressed she could feel Shepard's eyes all over her body, and she didn't mind, it actually turned her on. "Like what you see?" Miranda smiled, Shepard smirked. "Yes…a lot." Miranda walked over to Shepard's draw and picked out a n7 hoodie, "I like this." Shepard nodded, Miranda could make a trash bag look good. "You look cute, you can keep it." Miranda tied up her hair into a messy bun. " when do I not." Shepard turned off the light, and the two crawled into bed. "I have been having cramps." Miranda groaned and winced. "Take off the hoodie I'm gonna show you something." Miranda did as she was told and through the hoodie on the floor. Shepard massaged Miranda's back placing light kisses on her neck, "feel good?" Miranda nodded with a whimper, Shepard laid Miranda on her back and crawled between her legs, Shepard could smell Miranda arousal but ignored it. She laid kisses on Miranda's hip bone while massaging her inner thighs, Miranda moaned and flinched under Shepard's touch. "Should I keep going?" Miranda nodded quickly, "please." Shepard traveled up Miranda's stomach leaving a trail of fire with her lips. Shepard kissed Miranda's neck while still massaging her taut thighs. Miranda gasped, "Sam…" she ran a hand through her red locks. Shepard traveled back down, Miranda's scent became stronger. Shepard kissed Miranda through her panties letting her tongues play along the hip bone. "Do you want more?" Miranda whimpered loudly giving Shepard the sign to keep going. Shepard unstrapped Miranda's bra throwing it across the room, she let her thumbs flick the hard pink nipples, Shepard swirled her tongue around the bud, nipping them a bit to make Miranda gasp. Shepard pulled down Miranda's panties, she was shaven. Thank god. Shepard licked the outside of Miranda's folds dipping inside for a quick taste. "Oh my…god, Sam I've always-" Shepard opened Miranda pink pretty folds, she licked Miranda clit, she could see Miranda's walls clenching together, Shepard laid her tounge on her clit, She began moving her tongue in circles. Miranda grinned her hips against Shepard's face, "eat me…Sam." Shepard took her hot tongue and started sliding it in and out of Miranda, Miranda moaned loudly. "Yes…" Shepard curled up her tongue, "Sam right there!" Shepard went back and forth on Miranda's gspot, "Sam!" Miranda screamed, "faster!" Shepard went as fast she could, Miranda walls clenched around Shepard's tongue, "uhhh I'm cumming!" Miranda came hard and all over Shepard's mouth. "I've been waiting forever! To do that." Miranda smiled weakly, "I've been waiting for that for ever, I use to think about it every night." Shepard yawned, "I'm tired, lets sleep." Shepard crawled back up beside Miranda cuddling her from behind, there legs intertwined, Miranda took Miranda's hand and laid it across her chest to feel the fast heart beat, Miranda scooted closer and Shepard buried her face into Miranda's hair. "Perfect."


End file.
